Winchester Wings
by demonarsekickers
Summary: What would it be like if Castiel had sisters ? What would happen if they were new hunters ?
1. Chapter 1 - Castiel's POV

**Disclaimer : we wish that we could own supernatural**

Winchester wings

Castiel's p.o.v

Hell hounds were running, they were gaining on us biting our heals. I know I could use my wings to get out, but how would I keep the Winchesters ?

A surge of adrenaline formed inside the Winchester brothers, resulting in both of them overtaking me leaving me to face the hounds from hell...

"Dean! Sam! Guys ?! Don't leave me to face them." I shouted, trying to catch Sam and Deans attention.

"Dude you're an angel you could kick their asses any day ! " Dean laughed sprinting even faster leaving me lagging behind.

The nighttime air was thick as fog and clouds pressed down on me as I ran. The ebony sky and twinkling stars intensified the bright shadow left by the pool of light coming from the moon. Gravel flew upwards towards our faces as we carried on forward, sprinting to the impala. Shadows chased after us trying to stop our exit out of the dark, grey alleyway. The air weighed down on my body. My lungs were straining to take in the oxygen that surrounded me. _Why were humans built like this ? Why were they so easy to destroy? Why would my father build this race of humans that were so breakable ?_

The impala was coming _closer. Closer. Closer_ but I could feel the hound's breath on my leg, still I resisted the temptation to use the gifts that I had been granted. My angel powers. I would be completely drained if I did which would be no use to Sam and Dean who would surely try and rescue me from the hounds if I couldn't run anymore. Oblivious to my internal thoughts and debates Sam glanced back at my running form and threw his head back in laughter and Dean copied.

"It's not funny! " I shouted at the top of my lungs which burned my throat at the sheer force of the projection of my voice. Dean high fived Sam.

"No you're right, it's hilarious !" Dean exclaimed whilst he sprinted ever closer to the impala.

"Watch out princess, the dogs are coming! " Sam yelled sarcastically as we carried on running. My vision blurred as my breaths started to escape me in sharp bursts.

"Hey! Dean! Sam! Why are we running again ? " I raised my voice to get their attention as I held my side whilst still sprinting.

"Ummm... Maybe because of the fact that we are getting chased by dogs that take you to hell! You know bitey, bitey, growly, growly, snappy, snappy evil dogs that bring you doom on a silver platter? " Dean answered incredulously.

"Fine." I huffed.

Suddenly an ear piercing yelp emanated through the air, disturbing the eerie quietness of the night.

"What was that?" Sam and Dean yelled in astonishment.

The air didn't feel as thick anymore and the sound of claws scratching the dirty, dull path silenced. Hesitantly I turned around to see if the demonic hounds were descending upon us. Beyond my vision a deep layer of fog blocked my vision from clearly seeing what could of stopped the hounds from attacking us. Bang ! A crash resonating from the general area of the bins filled the alleyway turning everyone's attention to the fog. _What was that? _Dean voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Well we better find out then. "Sam spoke with an interested tone to his voice.

Another crash vibrated through our ears as clearly a female voice exclaimed with a note of worry to her voice "Belle! Are you alright?"

We started at a sprint again following the direction of the elegant voice we had just heard.

"Yes, I'm fine Emmeline!" Another female voice answered.

"Are you sure you're ok? You just fell two hundred feet from the air right onto your bum!"

"I guess I know why guys ask how did it feel when you fall from heaven 'cause I literally just did! Do you get it Emmeline ?"

"Yeah that was so lame... Anyway Belle you know I hate being called Emmeline! " The first female responded in a grouchy tone.

"Fine... Em." The second voice said sarcastically.

They had british accents and were speaking or should I say arguing quite loudly.

Their voices are oddly familiar. Surely it can't be ...

"Em? Belle?" I said shock reaching every part of my body.

"You know these two ? " Dean said, intrigue and shock lacing his tone putting the gun that he had some how managed to point at them back in his holder.

"Yes. They're my sisters..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Emmeline's POV

**A/N - Sorry for not posting in a month! I honestly thought that no one would read Winchester Wings, but 56 of you have viewed the chapter. I hope you're enjoying it! I have a few more chapters to post so I'll post chapter 3 next week if you want me to ? I'll try to post every 1/2/3 weeks depending on when me and Katie can write a new chapter. Review and follow and all that stuff and thank you for actually wanting more of mine and Katie's fanfiction ! ~ Holly **

**Disclaimer - we don't own the wonderfullness that is supernatural even though we wish we could!**

" Yes. They're my sisters." Castiel replied. Castiel stood before me and Belle, his light brown trench coat flying behind him like another set of wings. The lightning struck the buildings that towered over us on either side of the alleyway, illuminating the shadow of the wings that Castiel so carefully hid. Rain started to pelt down, lashing at our faces and attacking anybody who dared to step out into the tears of many angels.

" Hey Cas... I know you're shocked, but let's finish this family reunion in my baby." suggested Dean.

"Your... baby ?" Belle asked with a somewhat scared tone to her voice.

"The Impala," Dean looked at the girls ,who had puzzled looks on their faces, expectantly, "My car!" Dean exclaimed annoyed at Belle and I due to our lack of knowledge about cars.

We walked further out towards the car in complete silence. Sam grabbed the car door handle for the backseat and gestured for me to enter.

"Thanks" I smiled as I slid into the middle seat. Cas followed and sat on my left whilst Belle got in the other side and sat on my right. Sam closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala. The '67 Chevy is literally full of black leather creating a dark, dull moving den. I glanced at Belle expecting her to be looking at the Winchesters, trying to work them out. Instead she's marvelling at the car. A huge grin sat upon her face as she traced the inside of the door with her hand.

"Cas, I'm disappointed that you didn't mention the car sooner,"she said, still smiling,"She's beautiful." From the corner of my eye I see Dean turn slightly with a look of wonder on his face. My eyes leave Dean and my gaze flickered over to Cas, attempting to inconspicuously detect what his response to Belle will be.

"Considering this is the first time I've spoken to you in years let alone seen you, no I haven't had time to mention the car!" Cas's voice rose louder as his temper flared making me flinch.

"Cas, calm down. You know we weren't in a position to contact you whilst rebelling against dad." I was desperately trying to diffuse his temper so that the adrenaline wouldn't get the better of him.

"Woah, woah, woah... Dad ? " Dean looked at me in surprise. " You mean God is your father? "

" No... An alien from Mars is! Of course he's our father... of sorts." Belle answered sarcastically.

"Of sorts? " Sam questioned.

"Well he's more like our... adoptive father." I directed the answer to Sam, but was glaring at my rude sister.

"Why is he your adoptive father? " questioned Sam.

" You can't just ask people why they're adopted!" exclaimed Dean.

"Did you actually just reference 'mean girls' ?" laughed Belle.

Dean shrugged with a smile. I rolled my eyes at them, questioning Belle's knowledge of mundane culture.

"When have you ever watched mean girls? " I seriously can't believe that Belle would sit for two hours watching the over dramatic life of Cady.

"It was the worst two hours of my life," Belle snickers.

"That's enough about mean girls! Why are you adopted by God ?" Wondered Sam.

"They're half human, half angel," Cas glanced over at me and Belle, "My father saved them."

"Why?" Sam's gaze flickers between myself and Belle, confused,"How?"

"Well ..." I begin.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sam's POV

**A/N - Hello fellow readers. My sister has decided to abuse us with a doll but enough of that here's the next chapter before Friday! I'm gonna try and post on a Friday. Please review and favourite and follow if you want us to keep updating the fanfiction! ~ Holly and Katie**

I turned impatiently in my seat to face the girl who was called Emmeline; She seemed to know a lot about me and Dean. Both of them did. Her shoulder length ebony hair danced gently behind her as she pushed the wisps of hair that had strayed, away from her piercing ocean blue eyes.

"Well ..." She begins.

Suddenly the shorter one stopped Emmeline, "I'd love to sit and talk in this beast of a car but I'm a little cold so could we please go somewhere? " her brown hair covered her shoulders and ended with little flicks of flame red.

"Sure, you can come to the motel" said dean. He started the car.

My brothers car started with a purr. It was a beautiful car despite my lack of knowledge about them compared to Dean's. I mean he had tried to teach me when we were younger but mechanics never appealed to me. Maybe it's because normalcy had been taken away from me at a young age. Anyway back to the girls who were currently occupying the backseat of my brothers beloved car. The taller one, Emmeline, was at least a head taller than the shorter girl, I think her name is Belle. Cas was shooting them death glares. If looks could kill they'd probably be six feet under by now... Wait can angels kill people with a glare... Sam think ! How could they be Gods adopted daughters?

We drove to the motel and to be honest, I was worried. Who were they and could we trust them? Also what would they think of us? How we live? Arwh hell, what we eat?! Did they know about our jobs? They must do! Cas would of told them.

Finally Dean spoke "So do you girls have angelic boyfriends?" he turned his mirror to look at belle and he winked. I slapped his arm

"Behave" I muttered.

"Dean may I remind you, I can kill with just a look so watch yourself," Cas threatened.

"Angelic boyfriends. Have you not been listening? We've been MIA from God! Rebelling against our dad. So no we don't have ... Angelic boyfriends!" Great the short one,Belle, had a temper. This was all we needed, these girls pushing us over the edge and jeopardizing our friendship, our brotherhood, with Cas. I turned my head to see how the more mellow of the two, Emmeline, was reacting to her sisters outburst.

"Belle! Stop being so rude. They're just guys! I admit nosey, arrogant guys, but guys non the less," she glanced over at her sister, "Not all guys will hurt you, you know."

Belle's face heated up and turned an, if I say so myself, envious tomato colour.

"Hey less of the nosey and arrogant! More...handsome and awesome " corrected dean.

Belle laughed sarcastically "Oh yes, because you're handsome!"

"You're right I am! " scoffed dean.

"Belle calm down! " soothed em.

I definitely would of preferred to talk to her.

"We're here, and please Arabella, do calm your temper" muttered cas.

"Thanks Cas." I heard Emmeline say quietly to Cas as Dean and Bella stepped out of the impala.

"What for ?" Cas looked at me in confusion before looking back to his sister.

"For helping me to calm her down," Emmeline looked down and her wavy, shoulder length hair framed her face as a shameful expression moulded her features," I wanted to talk to you. To see you before now but we didn't know whether you were still questioning your faith. If you would tell father that you knew where we were."


	4. Chapter 4 - Belle's POV

**A/N - Are you guys proud that I've already added two chapters in ****a week? I might not be able to post next week cause I'm going on holiday to the sunny part of the UK called Wales (note sarcasm) but really I do love wales it's just I'm not sure if I'll have wifi to post so just incase here's two chapters this week rather than just one! Please follow, favourite and review to let us know if you still want us to write the fan fiction and update this story! :D ~ Holly **

I am desperate. They can't find out. They'll hate me as much as I hate myself. No, no one could hate me more than me. I left the car and walked across the gravel toward the building. I heard the others get out and follow me. I need a way out of telling them. "Hey sweetheart, it's this way!" called dean.

"I'm not your sweetheart!" I spat, turning on my heel to follow them into a small cramped room.

The bland, unloved motel room reminded me of myself. Not having anything constant in my life, not being loved, being ignored and used by people for their own pleasure. Stepping into the room the heat attacked me, making me break out into a sweat. Why did I have to tell my sister and Cas like this ? Hell, why did I have to tell two arrogant men the truth about why Em and I are like this. Not quite human and not quite angel.

The room has a strange smell emanating from a corner. My eyes searched for the source of the foul stench. I quickly found it. A pile of pizza and take away boxes stacked on top of eachother. The pile was surrounded by flies. Dean threw himself of the bed and grinned.

"Sit down sweetheart " he said.

"I told you, I'm nobody's sweetheart. " I retaliated. Still, I sat on the corner of a table in the corner.

"Dean, I won't tell you again, behave" muttered Sam.

"Pig's." I muttered, utterly disgusted by the way the winchesters lived. I mean Em and myself had been living fairly rough what with trying not to draw attention to ourselves but Sam and Dean... They were living just plain rough. The dark, burgundy carpet held the stains from dropped pizza sauce littering it's expanse. Sam seemed nice enough as he unsuccessfully tried to hide the empty containers from mine and Em's sight.

"This is a nice place." Em said as I daw her trying not to focus of the growing pile of mess in the corner of the room. Em is too nice for her own good but thankfully I'm not...

"This place is filthy. When was the last time you went to the rubbish bins?" I glanced from Dean to Sam."Please say you throw your rubbish out and don't leave it for the house maids?" At least Sam had the courtesy to look guilty.

"What? They're paid to do it" Dean protested

"Em we can't stay here " I said getting ready to leave. My sister couldn't stay in here.

" The door is over there sweetheart ." Dean called.

" Belle wait! Just stay okay? Where can we go? " said Em. She looked at me desperately, "we'll leave later."

"Fine" I huffed.

" So what's the deal with the adoptive dad then? " asked Dean as he picked up a half chewed pizza crust and began to eat.

"Em, please don't hate me after I tell you all this. I haven't been entirely honest with you. I couldn't bare to lose you so listen with an open mind. Okay?" I stared intensely at Em hoping and praying that she would listen to what really happened to get us to where we are today.

"I'll listen to you. And Belle I would never leave you. You're all I have." She glanced over to Cas, "Sorry Cas."

"I know you're having another bonding moment again, but let's get on with story time." Maybe it is only Dean who's arrogant... Taking a deep breath I start

"You were 4 and I was 8. You were playing right near a pond. Mum and dad had gone to get a drink inside the house and I was left in charge of you. God I was so stupid. I turned around for a second to move the cat and when I looked back." Tears stung my eyes and a lump appeared in my throat. I was NOT going to cry. "I turned back and you had fallen in. The pond was deep and I mean like 7 foot deep. I jumped in and grabbed you. I pulled you out and left you on the grass crying. The weeds got my leg and pulled me down. I couldn't breathe. " I was finding it hard to breathe now as I carried on with mine and Em's life story.

"Mum and Dad came running out and tried to get me, but I fell deeper and deeper, spiralling into a darkness that I'd never known," blinking back the tears I carried on. "All I cared about was you and you surviving. So much that I sacrificed myself. Dad jumped in but by the time he'd pulled me out you were inhaling your last breath." Em came over to me and hugged me like she had done before she'd almost died,"Em all I cared about was you! And I couldn't take care of you for two minutes! I basically killed you ! " I looked away from my baby sister. Guilt and shame mixed together like a tornado in my stomach making me feel ill.I looked over at Em and blinked through my tear filled eyes.

"Did you know why you wondered over to the pond ? "

Em was starting to cry too "No. Why was I near the pond?"

I took another deep breath "You saw grandma."

Em's breath hitched in her throat

"But grandma had died !"

"That's the thing though... It wasn't Grandma. It was a shape shifter."

Dean interrupted my confessions about my past "Damn hard to kill, the bitches!"

I was thankful for dean's interruption because it gave me a chance to smile despite the situation. He smiled back at me.

" You nearly died Em. Mum and dad, they made a deal with the...with the...the yellow eyed demon " I drew breath. Sam's head turned quickly to look at me

" What did you say?" he asked softly.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dean's POV

**A/N - I am writing this authors note at 2am whilst sitting on the floor of my room whilst on holiday. What do you think of the fanfic so far ? I have two more chapters that are already written to post so far but I'm not sure if I should wait longer to post them. Review, follow, favourite and all that jazz *does jazz hands* ~ Holly x**

"Woah, woah, woah... Yellow eyed demon? As in yellow eyes ?" Damn these girls were in the same boat as us.

" Well. Dean how many more demons do you know that have yellow eyes and makes deals with people during times of tragedy. People who are desperate enough to agree to anything." I hated to agree with Sammy but he was right Azazel was the only yellow eyed demon we'd heard of.

Em sat down on the edge of Sammy's bed and put her head in her hands. I felt bad on her put not pity. Damn, we'd been through the same thing, dealing with the same son of a bitch. It was an amazing coincidence but life had told me to not believe in coincidence. I looked over at Castiel to see if he knew about his sisters because damn I don't think Emmeline even knew herself. It seems like Arabella is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and she's only just been able to unload it. I mean what a dysfunctional group of people to unload it on, I mean two hunters, an angel and her oblivious little sister. They're kinda like me and Sammy, fighting the bitches in their way to get to one ultimate goal .

"I'm sorry" said Belle as she knelt on the floor and held onto Em's hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you'd leave and I'd be alone." I have to admit, I was shocked at that statement. Belle could definitely manage alone. And believe me, I knew how hard it could be alone. I thought back to when sam left to go to college and it was me and dad. I hated it. But still I understood how comforting it is to have a younger sibling to work with. I think that the young one, Emmeline would struggle the most on her own. But Arabella, Belle, would do just fine. I do understand the pain of having someone, the only person who understands you, ripped away from you whether that's their choice or dare I say it God's,if he exists.

Bella pulled herself up and I noticed that she looked at no one, apart from Emmeline.

"It's my fault that our parents are dead. They made the deal to save you and if I had of just looked after you properly they would still be here. "

Hell, I felt awful. This girl was pouring her heart out and I felt like I'd been a complete jerk to her. All of my instincts from my childhood told me to hug her but that's not my thing, it's more Sam's. I looked over at Sammy and raised my eyebrows in a suggestive way. Poor Sam looked so confused and concerned at the same time, sort of like a startled puppy. Belle was not concentrating on me so I stood behind her and did a hugging action showing Sam what he should do because no way in hell was i going to go over to some stranger and hug them despite what my instincts told me to do. Sam shook his head at me but I nodded back to him. He turned around and pretended not to see me. Belle started to grab her coat and began to walk off.

"I understand if you never want to see me again emmeline, to tell you the truth I never want to see me again. If you want to, finish telling these complete strangers our life story but I need to breathe. Excuse me," She left the room hurriedly.

Emmeline glanced over at me, Sam and Castiel with a sorrowful look in her eyes. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears as she focused on Cas.

"Cas I'm going after her. She can't be left alone on this state. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"I'll go after her Emmeline. You stay with the Winchesters," Cas fixed a steady look on me. It was the kind of look that said no funny business. I'm quite offended by that I know I have a way with the ladies but... Anyway he doesn't have to worry she's not my type. She looks more like Sammy's type.

" No offense Cas, but I don't really want to stay with two strangers who I've just met. Anyway I know how to calm Belle down."

And with that Emmeline managed to grab her coat from behind Sam and quickly walked through the door, her shoes sinking in to the carpet as she left Cas standing there in shock over getting disobeyed.

"Oh Cas, were you just told what to do by your younger sister?! " I laughed.

" Dean shut up you jerk," sighed Sam. "Bitch " I retaliated.

" Oh and good job embarrassing us with your relentless flirting with Belle," Sammy muttered.

" Oh believe me Sammy, that wasn't flirting," I said with a grin.

" No that was called making a big brother mad. An angel brother..." I knew Cas wouldn't hurt me but it was slightly... Scary to have him turn his temper on me.

"Hey I'm not the angel big brother who's standing around lecturing his friends whilst his little sister is in tears somewhere around this town. That, if i might add, is infested with demons."

Cas glared and disappeared in a flash leaving me and Sam alone in the dark dump of a motel room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Belle and Em's POV's

**A/N - are guys proud of me and Katie? We're slowly, but surely managing to increase the size of the chapters! We're currently writing chapter 9 of this fanfic at this very moment so hopefully I'll get around to posting the next few fairly soon! What do you think so far? Who is your favourite character out of Belle and Em? Personally mines Em not being biased at all because I created her... What you need to know about Em and Belle is that I created Em and Katie created Belle so they both have certain aspects of ourselves in them and what we want to be so yeah... Enjoy! ~ Holly**

_Belle's P.O.V_

I run. Faster. Faster. Faster. Never looking back. Escaping the past that I unearthed. Em won't want to talk to me. She hates me. I find myself in a forest area. It feels safe, like home. I find a low branch on a tree and begin to climb towards it, with the intent to sit on it and hide. Em is probably tracking me now, if I hide well enough she'll run past me, rain continues to pour down hammering on my hideaway : the green canopy takes the lashings from the vicious rain. Why did I tell Em? Why did I tell her in front of those... Those idiots. Anger bubbled up and erupted out of me as I ripped a twig from the tree and threw it far across the forest disturbing any wildlife within five metres of me. An owl flew up through the canopy making the leaves smack each other. What little light appeared from the escape of the elegant, nocturnal creature disappeared like an eclipse. I have always hid in trees. They're safe. But I've never hid from em. The rain quickly soaked through my jacket and into my t shirt. I began to shiver.

"Belle, where are you? Belle? Please. I need to speak with you " I heard Em's voice.

I shuffled closer to the trunk of the tree.

Feeling guilty I shifted my weight forward to peek at the direction that I heard my sisters voice resonate from. Over balancing I toppled forward plummeting from the small distance my hiding place that offered me solace in my time of need.

"Arrrrgh!" I didn't have time to try and prevent my descent and landed on a bed of leaf corpses with a thwack. The sounds of somebody running in a hurry met my ears.

_Em's P.O.V_

My sister hit the floor with a resounding smack. She got up and dusted herself off before noticing that I had seen her, " Why were you in a tree?"

" I don't want to talk. You should hate me." she turned her back and began to climb the tree again her shoulder length brown hair waved from side to side in the strong wind.

" Well I don't. Please don't go back up there, you know I hate climbing!"

She stopped and got down," Why do you want to talk to me?"

" Belle. Dude. You're my sister. I mean you're cocky sometimes and always think you're right when most of the time you're not, but you are my sister and you have to do much better than that to scare me away."

My hair was now pasted to my face from the rain that had managed to infiltrate the brushed her hair out of her eyes and stepped forward, closing the huge gap between us slightly.

" I'm sorry. You had a right to know but I didn't want you to hate me. Not yet anyway. "

I shifted on my feet and kicked a pile of leaves. " I don't hate you, I never could. You have brought me up from the age of four, all on your own. "

" And I broke several laws doing it. Mainly stealing. Bad influence. "

Belle looked at her feet as she walked backwards to rest against the tree she fell out of. Belle. My strong willed sister looked lost and she had a burning hatred for herself in her eyes. This was the first time I'd seen her look like that and I definitely don't want to see her look like that again; like she wasn't worth anything. Sprinting forward I scooped my older sister into my arms and hugged her like she was going to disappear again.

She hugged me back, to my relief, and began to cry.

" I'm so sorry. You deserve better than me. For God's sake, I practically killed our parents." She relaxed slightly in my arms but I still clung to her, like I used to when I couldn't sleep. She slid down the tree and we both sat on the floor.

"Hey it's not your fault! I was a stupid child. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I mean if I hadn't fallen into the stupid pond then mum and dad wouldn't be dead." Tears filled my eyes as I realised that my amazing sister had blamed herself for our parents death and for me falling into the pond. I'd caused her to feel this pain and have this weight weighing her down since she was eight!

" Shut your mouth. I should of watched you but I didn't. Don't you dare blame yourself. It's my fault. "

I remembered when I was little, belle would always take the blame for everything I did wrong. Everything I broke belle would say she did it. She always protected me despite of what she said. Belle was basically my mother and father. A parent too young. I'd taken away her life at the age of eight.

" Why don't you shut your mouth? Let's say it was both of our faults to stop the argument and we can blame whoever we want in our head?"

"Damn it, I can never tell you off can I?! " she smiled a small smile. "I love you, you stupid stubborn moron"

I laughed, "I love you more."

We hugged and then I heard a crash behind me.

"Girls. I couldn't find you. I got worried," Cas arrived and stumbled over to us.

Holding my arms up, I invited Cas to join in with our... Family reunion; if you could call you finally finding your sister in a tree after three hours of searching for her a family reunion.

" Why are you holding your arms out whilst sitting on the floor? Are you... Crying?" Cas looked genuinely confused as to why me and Em were crying whilst hugging on the floor.

"We just realised that we need to stop blaming ourselves for what happened in the past. The past is in the past." I smiled at my sister.

Belle looked at Cas and jerked her head over to where we were kneeling, "Come on Cas we're bonding here. Hugs?"

Cas skidded on his knees and hugged us both, his trenchcoat covering his back and most of the floor.

" Are you two alright? The Winchesters do not need to know anything about you, if you do not wish to tell them."

Belle laughed, "So can you tell us more about your friends? We know nothing and I have just told them the most hurtful part of my past."

"Well Dean is attracted to anything that walks and," Belle interrupted Cas by giggling at his comment about Dean whilst I pulled a revolted face at the thought of a player, "Shhhh! As I was saying and Sam is more emotional. Sort of like our very own Em here."

Belle couldn't hold in her laughter at Cas saying that I was emotional. "EMOTIONAL!?" I shouted.

"Yes Em! Emotional! " belle collapsed in laughter.

"Shut up!" I retorted.

She looked at cas with hope in her eyes "But this dean, he seemed like a bit of a... well a bit of a...idiot to be honest!"

"He's been called worse than that." Cas gazed into the distance and murmured "Except I don't know what half of the insults he's had the... privilege of being called meant."

"Well, he's an idiot. He thinks he's god's gift to women does he?! Well trust me, I've seen a lot better thank you!" Belle pulled herself up and offered me a hand " I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy messing with this dean character, quite a lot!" She grinned.


	7. Chapter 7 - Belle's and Sam's POV

**Disclaimer - we do not own the glorious creation that is supernatural.**

**A/N - here is chapter 7 of WW. I'm going to post chapters every 2-3 weeks if you want me to carry on updating. I would really appreciate it if you could give Katie and I advice on how we could improve the chapters/story quality. We were thinking of having Cas as a sort of 'guest star' type of character. What do you think? Remember to keep following, favouriting and commenting as it makes me happy and it makes me want to carry on writing this fanfic as you guys motivate me! ~ Holly x**

_Belle's p.o.v -_

I helped em up and cas stood also.

" I'm glad that we have that sorted then! You know it's..." Em was talking but my interest was stolen away by a scent. Mud. Bone. And most of all, the overpowering stench of blood. I'd smelt this before. Vampires. More than one definitely. 2? No, more. 5? No. 8? Yes. 8 exactly.

Em looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Belle what is..." I silenced her with my hand and passed her one of my blades. "Behead them" I mouthed.

Em's face became a stone cold mask not showing any emotion as she took the blade out of my hands. At this moment it wasn't the vampires that scared me it was the tense, stiff form of my little sister. The girl who was bright and never had a bad thought became unfeeling, like she could manage to detach her feelings from her body. Cas smelt the vampires too and moved in front of myself and Em.

I pushed Em to the back and began to slowly circle protectively around her.

"Well hello there," a sickening voice called. A tall male dropped in front of me revealing his sharp teeth,"Now this is nothing personal, but we're starving " he advanced toward me and the other seven appeared, running at my family.

"Bite me!" I spat as a crossed my blade across his neck, quickly separating his head and torso. The other vampires ran quicker. "CAS PROTECT EM!" I called.

Of course Em ignored and dodged Cas who was going to zap her back to the motel. Em drew the blade up forming an ark shape above her head and swooping the blade gracefully down onto a leaping vampire; Beheading it instantly. My appreciation and pride for my sister was short lived as two of those blood suckers hustled themselves towards me faces inclined towards my neck. No way in hell were we going to get bettered by a group of psychos who lusted for our blood.

I quickly beheaded the first and then spun around to face the second.

"Hi girly. You just killed my boyfriend so I'm gonna enjoy this!" She lunged at me, knocking me to the floor.

"BELLE!" I heard Em scream

" I'M FINE!" I pushed the vampire off of me and beheaded her. "God she was ugly! " I laughed. But then my blood ran cold. I looked toward em to see that she was cornered by three. I had underestimated their numbers, more were on their way. I ran towards em and wrestled one of the larger vampires to the floor. Em beheaded one particularly grotesque blood sucker that had a scar running all the way down it's face in a jagged, pink line. Sprinting over to me Em rose, towering above me and the vampire that was weighing me down uncomfortably on the pile of brown, withered, dead leaves as we fought and beheaded it, vampire ichor splattering my new coat. Cas ran over to where me and Em were surrounded and helped with the remaining vampires that carried on descending upon us.

_Sam's p.o.v - _

We had to find them. I ran further and further into the wood with my brother leading in front of me. I could see a large amount of smoke coming from the centre of the forest. Oh god. Had they been killed?

"I CAN SEE FIRE!" Dean called, as he sped up. Finally I saw the flames. We tore into a clearing to see cas standing over a huge fire.

"Cas! Where are your sisters?" I asked as we stopped running. Dean rested on a tree trunk. Suddenly belle appeared upside down, dangling from a branch in the tree that dean was leaning on.

"Why? Did you miss us?!" A grin illuminated her face.

Em was sitting at the base of the tree with an expression of sadness transforming her facial features. Glancing over at my brother I told him I was going to see what Cas was doing, leaving Em with some space from anyone bothering her whilst she was in thought.

"Hey! Cas why have you started a fire in the middle of the woods?"

Cas looked at me with an expression on his face that want he clearly thought I'd asked the world's most stupidest question. "Vamps attacked us. Lots of them. There's was a lot more than just a nest in town. There was at least 40 of them," Cas stared at me expecting my reply.

"You three stopped a nest of 40 vamps?" I was incredulous. I couldn't imagine Belle let alone Em being able to kill creatures that so closely resembled humans.

"Hey! I'm like a ninja when I start fighting!" Smiled belle as she dropped down from the tree. Dean grabbed her at the last second, preventing her from hitting the floor.

" I do believe you just fell for me belle!" Dean laughed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dean's POV

**Disclaimer - we don't own supernatural! **

**A/N - Are you guys annoying this fanfiction? Could you guys follow, favourite and review? I'd love if I could get some more reviews as I'd like to know how me and Katie could improve! ~ Holly x :)**

Dean's P.O.V.

Belle pulled herself away from me and I chuckled.

"I didn't fall actually, I was testing your reflexes. Making sure you weren't an amateur, " she brushed her jeans and walked over to her sister who looked like she'd just seen hell.

They began whispering to eachother and it was clear that belle was attempting to comfort her.

"So Cas, what exactly happened?" asked Sam.

Cas glanced at his little sisters a mask of worry slipping over his usual innocent features. I walked over to my brother and Cas, listening intently about how the evenings events unfolded. Cas's brow furrowed as he remembered.

"They came out of nowhere. Arabella smelt them and then I picked it up too. We were attacked, completely outnumbered. Despite my greatest efforts to send Emmeline back, she kept avoiding me. She's never killed before so she's extremely unnerved. I would think it best to let my sisters talk," He studied the fire once more before teleporting out.

Damn it, I hate it when he does that.

"Dean why were they attacked?" Sam asked me.

"Well vampires don't need a reason Sammy. Hunger or just boredom, hell I don't know."

I started to make my way over to Em and Belle. Belle was comforting Em, a pillar in a time of darkness. Quivering, Em looked up turning to her sister.

" Umm.. B-belle. I th-hhink we have company," Em stuttered as she tried to communicate to her sister that me and Sam were approaching.

Whipping her head up fiercely Belle looked me up and down, 'What do you want?" She snarled.

"Woah... Calm down babe." I understood that she wanted to protect her little sister but she should understand that Sam and I aren't a threat.

"Babe?! I'm no one's babe. Never have been never will be. Just leave us alone before I have to make you leave! " Belle stared at me and then continued to speak in Enochian to her sister.

"Hey we just want to help" Sam said as he stepped forward. God this girl had an attitude problem.

"Well we don't need your help." She spat.

Sam attempted to diffuse the situation, always the 'logical' one. For some reason people found Sam more approachable than me. More approachable than me! I mean ME the charming, handsome Dean Winchester who women fawned over.

"I'm sorry. Look we understand how you feel okay. Just come with us to the car and we'll go back to the motel or something." Sam smiled.

"Look its better than watching dead vampires burn to a crisp," I added.

Em gave Belle a pleading look, Belle's features softened making her look younger.

Em's hoarse voice was quiet as she addressed Belle, "I th-hhink we should g-g-go back to the motel. I'm freezing."

Looking from her sister to me and Sammy, Belle analysed us.

I looked her in the eyes, "Arabella let us take you to the motel. You and Em must be exhausted so you wouldn't be able to... Zap off like your big bro. Let me and Sammy help you."

Sam grimaced, "Dean it's Sam not Sammy! I'm not twelve!"

"Ppp-please Belle, " Em stuttered.

Belle huffed and stood up, " Fine. But it's Belle, not Arabella, " She helped em up and took off her jacket. "But first, put this on. " She passed Em her black jacket.

Sam walked over to the sisters.

"Hey," Sam quietly leant in front of Em as if she would run away if he approached her normally," Are you okay? I'll help you to the car of you want." Sam was being tender with a girl. Something he never did for fear of any one associated with him getting seriously injured or nodded toward sam and he took her arm leaving me with miss attitude.

" So you just fought off a whole pack of vampires. " I muttered.

"It's not the first time," she spat as she reached into her pocket.

" Hey listen, I know how you feel. The whole I don't need help act, it doesn't cut it with me. I've been there. You don't need to act around me okay?" She pulled out a bloodied knife and wiped it on her shirt.

"Don't you dare pretend you know what I've been through. You know nothing. " She walked off without looking back.


	9. Chapter 9 - Em's and Belle's POV's

**Disclaimer - we don't own the beautiful supernatural! **

**A/N - Because the chapter 8 isn't as long I decided to post this one as well because I want to post all of the chapters Katie and I have written so far. We have another one at we've just written that I might post on Friday.**

Em's P.O.V

Sam held my elbow guiding me to the safety of the car. I replayed the memories of me slaying vampires from a moment before. I'd killed people. Well not strictly human people but people non the less. Was I a murderer? Was I meant to be happy that I'd killed? I guess it was sort of like a scene from the fantasy books I read except I held more guilt than any character could. Who was I kidding, fictional characters couldn't feel anything they weren't real only people made up in someone's imagination. Things like vampires, hellhounds,demons shouldn't exist... I shouldn't exist.

Sam opened the car door for me and I got in. He smiled before gently closing the door and sitting in the front passenger seat. I noticed that my hands were shaking.

" Do you hear that?" Sam asked, turning around to look at me.

"Nnnnnnno wwwwwhat?" I stuttered. "Complete silence. There's no vampires. Nothing here to hurt you. You're safe." He smiled again and I realised what he meant. It was over. I had survived the brutal fight and nothing could hurt me.

"Tttttthank you Sssssam." I struggled before inhaling the cool air deeply.

Wiping my face with the back of my hand I banished the tears that had fallen and forbid the tears that were going to fall from leaking from my eyes. I bet I looked like a mess. I don't know why I reacted to killing soulless murderers like this. Why should I feel guilty? Damn! Why did I have to have a conscience? That little voice that nagged at the back of my head saying that I should react like this. That it was my fault that the two people who mattered the most on my life almost got killed. I rest my head against the cold, condensation dampened window in the car. Beads of water rolled down the window marring the magical quality that the forest represented.I saw belle storming towards us with an annoyed look upon her face. Dean followed closely behind her.

"Do you feel better?" Sam asked with a caring tone to his voice.

" Yes thank you," I replied.

Suddenly the car door swung open and Belle slid in next to me. She slammed the door and pulled on her seatbelt.

"Just who does your brother think he is?!" She raged to sam.

Sam's cheeks turned a sweet shade of pink in his embarrassment.

"Oh God what has he done now?" Sam put his head in his hands. I felt calmer now that Sam had reassured me so I decided it was my turn to reassure him.

" Hey, Sam?" I addressed him cautiously waiting for his reaction. "I-I- I understand that older siblings can be embarrassing but really don't worry about what your brother's said. Belle over reacts all the time."

Belle directed a glare at me making me feel like I was six again.

"I... ME?... OVER REACT!" The colour built up in her cheeks turning her normally pale skin bright red. I flinched as she directed her anger at me. Dean must have really pissed her off to make her react like this.

" SHOULD I JUST LEAVE NOW? YOU SEEM TO HAVE TAKEN TO THESE COMPLETE STRANGERS AND IF YOU FEEL SAFE THEN CLEARLY YOU DON'T NEED ME!" Belle shouted.

"Hey calm down! " Protested Sam.

I haven't seen her this bad in ages. I remember when it was just me and her when I was younger, she would steal our food for us. I never knew where she went so one time I followed her. She saw me as she ran out of the shop causing her to drop the stolen food. The security guards almost got her. That night she yelled at me like never before.

"Belle please that's not what I meant!" I started.

"Not what you meant? NOT WHAT YOU MEANT?! EM! YOU'RE SPEAKING TO OTHER PEOPLE. REAL LIFE PEOPLE! YOU NEVER DO THAT. YOU'RE USUALLY TOO WRAPPED UP IN MAKE BELIEVE. IN FICTION. YOU USUALLY ONLY TALK NONSENSE ABOUT DRAGONS AND WIZARDS AND GOD DAMN SHADOWHUNTERS WHATEVER THE HELL THEY ARE! YOU DONT HAVE A REAL LIFE!" Belle's breath pushed out of her in sharp bursts. Her rant. No it wasn't a rant. It was judgement. Her judgement of me made the tears spring to my eyes again.

"ENOUGH!" Sam shouted as he put an arm in between me and Belle. Dean got in the car. I could hear him talking but I couldn't focus on what the words actually were. I kept my eyes fixed on belle and she kept hers fixed on me. Suddenly I broke down in tears and she threw her arms around me.

"IIIIII'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry. " she stammered, realising what she had said. I sobbed into her shoulder," Why do I always ruin everything? I'm so sorry," she continued.

I held belle in my arms and sobbed into her shoulder. Her arms tightened around me as she whispered her apologies pver and over into my ear.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. The fight scared me, I could of lost you. Sorry. Sorry. So so sorry." she continued.

I felt a hard gaze fixed on us from Sam. Of course, Belle picked up on this, " Can I help you?" she spat.

"Sorry. I was just gonna ask if you two are okay?" I heard him turn in his seat and his gaze left us.

" We're spiffing actually. Bloody tremendous. " Belle retorted.

" Sammy, leave them to it. I've tried to talk to her but hey, she's either deaf or stubborn as hell," Dean muttered.

I look between the three people who were in the car. One my sister and the two others strangers. Anger built up inside of me as I realised that Belle was mad because of Dean and she'd turned me mad and Sam embarrassed. I turned to look at her, tears still streaming down my face.

"Belle. I'm not like you and I never will be. You always judge me because I'm younger and what do you usually say 'more geekier' than you. And you know what I enjoy being a geek because it's what makes me different! I'm tired of you always underestimating me. Sure I cried and was horrified that I'd killed someone... Well I suppose something but I've learnt from that and you can't always protect me! I see that sometimes you hate that I fell and got you lumbered with me. You take all the blame for it but it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of fallen. So after this I'm going to get out of your hair and let you live like a normal 22 year old and not have me following you like a shadow too afraid of everything." Belle was speechless at my little outburst.

Belle slumped in the seat and Dean started to drive. She couldn't even look at me. I sat back and looked out of the window. Finally I stopped crying. Nobody spoke. I sighed. Had I ruined it? Being honest with myself, I'd be dead if Belle didn't look after me. And now I'd said I was leaving. Could I survive on my own? It can't be that hard. I noticed that belle was shaking. Her eyes were fixed to the floor.

" Belle? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. Dean shifted his mirror to look at her. "Arwh hell no" he muttered as he swerved the car into a lay by.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam inquired.

"I've seen this before. I need to speak to her." Dean got out of the drivers side of the impala and opened the back door helping Belle into the cold, bitter air.

Belle's P.O.V.

Thought crashed around my brain. Colliding into each other making me have a headache. Em... My little sister... MY EM leaving. Abandoning me. Thinking that she was the reason the demons killed out parents. I wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything inside the car except for the rattling sound coming from the heaters and the fleeting trees that flew past outside of the window. Dean grabbed my elbow hauling me out of the backseat the icy air nipping at me. Assaulting the outside of me rather than the inside like Em had done.I lost my footing as he pulled me out of the impala, but Dean quickly supported me.

" I know what's going on in there," he said as he walked me over to a tree. I leant on it.

"In where?" I asked.

"Your head. You're scared she'll leave. "

I gasped. How did he know? " And now you're questioning how I knew, right?" Once again I gasped

" How? "

" I've been there. Sammy left me for college. I was alone."

I straightened up, determined not to let him catch me in my most vulnerable state. " You had your father," I pointed out ,"I have no one."

I glance at him and look down studying my black, leather boots with four buckles on each side of them. "Dean she's already left me once. I don't want a repeat of that again. I went to a dark place. I become nothing. Do you know that feeling the fee-"

Dean interrupted me, "The feeling that your life has no purpose. That you've lost the one person who will ever understand you. Your pillar of strength and hope?"

Shock laced my features, "I guess you have then." I felt guilty for judging him.

Dean's voice pierced my thoughts yet again, "Why did she leave before?"

Suddenly I felt sick. Did I want to tell him? Despite the lack of time I had spent with Dean, I already knew I could trust him. And believe me, I don't trust someone until I'm sure.

"Erm she, she, " I started.

Dean's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. I mean we've only just met." He murmured.

"No I need to get it off my chest. The pain of Em leaving doesn't just hurt to remember it haunts me." Dean's hand rubs circles on my shoulders. "It was when we'd hit a particularly low point. She was sick of me. And I don't blame her. I have this attitude with everyone, this spikeyness if you will. I don't mix. I don't fit in. "

Dean's hand made me feel safe. I turned to face him and he smiled. I felt comfortable enough to continue so I did. " I ruined every friendship she had because I didn't like them."

Yet again guilt was bubbling up inside of me stronger than ever like a volcano about to explode. I guess that's what I'm like anyway.

"Dean I'm like a volcano. Hurting and burning everything in my way. I destroy things. I'm a horrible person, but Em has always seen the good in everything and everyone despite our lives being awful and her seeing the grotesque things that happened on the streets. I suppose that her seeing the good in me was what made me try and fulfill what her imagination made of me. To try and be someone she could look up to. When she left I stopped trying all together. It was like she'd given up on me after she had desperately searched, trying to make me a better person. It was so long ago but I still remember the day she left..."

Dean's hand moved to my wrist and slowly to my hand. Normally I would of threatened to break his hand if he didn't move it but somehow it comforted me again.

" She couldn't take it anymore. Me being so awful to everyone we met. But I have my reasons. So one day she said she'd had enough. Packed her bags and left. "

Digging the memory up caused me pain. It made my heart physically ache, but telling Dean felt like a weight was slowly but surely being removed from my shoulders. I was getting released from my own personal hell.

"At first I thought she was doing it to be dramatic. To try and get a reaction out of me." I sniffed as the tears started to flow. "She wasn't Dean. She actually left me. Her partner in crime. I was who she relied on and she relied on me." I was full on crying by now. I bet my normally pose was was bright, red and blotchy.

" At least she came back." Dean tries to make me feel better but it makes me feel worse.

"That might not be the case Dean. Can't you see?! She's going to leave me again!"

Dean pulled me into a huge hug.

" Stop crying. I mean it, stop it. I know you're upset but if she sees you like this do you really think she'll wanna stay? "

I broke free from the hug and promptly stopped crying," You're right. But I can't go back to how I was. It'll kill me."

"That's right. Smile. She won't leave. And if she does she'll come back. She loves you just as much you love her. Have a little faith in her, tiger." Dean's deep, raspy voice reassures me. He tucks his finger underneath my chin pushing my face up to look into his eyes. He lifts his hands and wipes the tears off my cheeks clearing away the sadness.I smiled at him and it felt like a miracle. He smiled back and I brushed my hand against his.

"Thank you Dean. " I whispered.

Suddenly the proper me kicked in. What was I doing?! I'd just met him! I moved his hand but I still smiled at him, letting him know I was back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10 - Dean's and Sam's POV's

**DISCLAIMER - We don't own spn we just add to the already brilliant stories that have been written.**

Dean's P.O.V.

I smile at Belle as she returns to her normal self. I probably sound like a cheesy son of a bitch but I'm glad that she let me see her naive side. That she trusted me to help her and assure her. Just talking about Em leaving made memories brim to the surface of my thoughts. Thoughts about Sammy leaving. Making me stay with the father that was a drunk and obsessed with killing yellow eyes. The father that took away our childhood by telling us that monsters are real.

-Flashback-

"I'm leaving Dean, you can't stop me" Sam threw his bag on the floor and began to toss clothes into it.

"Sammy buddy, wait" I started but he cut me off.

" No Dean, it's Sam. "

"Sorry. Sam come on man, stay with me and dad! We have fun!" I grinned a false grin hoping it would change his mind.

"Fun?! Fun?! We kill monsters! And dad is the one who said if I was going to college then I shouldn't come back."

"Sam don't do this to me." I plead hating how desperate I sound.

"Do what Dean? Live a normal life. Be happy. Be a normal 18 year old. I don't think you get it Dean! Dad has us on a leash. As long as he lives he's never going to let us stop fighting monsters. He's never going to give up looking for the yellow eyed demon and every time he fails. He's going to keep dragging us down with him!"

I take in a sharp breath shocked, "If you think that then maybe you should go. Leave me and dad if we're such a burden."

"Dean. That's not what I meant." Sam tries to speak to me but I say the words that broke me into pieces. I said the words that I didn't mean. That turned me into a shell of a man. a shell of Dean Winchester. I say "Just leave, Sammy."

- end of flashback -

I quickly pushed the memory to the back of my mind along with all of the other emotions I couldn't handle. Belle stood infront of me and quickly grabbed my hand.

" Thank you so much Dean Winchester." She murmured, squeezing my hand before letting go quickly.

She hurried over to the back door of my baby and took a deep breath before getting back into the car. I walk slowly to the drivers side door open it. Sammy smiles a sad smile at me and gives me a questioning look, probably wondering about what happened outside with Belle.

"I can't tell you about what happened with Belle because its her story and not mine." Sam looks shocked but nods at me in understanding. I noticed em was staring at belle but belle never once looked back at her.

" So where do we go from here?" Asked Sam.

"First we go to the motel, book them two a room. Then we go to our room and have a few beers whilst tall and short go over a few things." I look at the two girls in the backseat, at their stiff demeanor; arms crossed over their chests, their heavy breathing and the guilt, anger and sadness freely displayed on both of their faces. Belle still wouldn't look at Em and Em had given up trying to get Belle to notice her.

"Right okay, good plan I guess," Sam muttered as he pulled on his seatbelt.

I started the engine and pulled off. The silence hurt. What Belle had just told me hurt. How could em leave her? And what was that about them living on the streets? I made a mental note to ask Cas later.I concentrated on driving. Trying to remember which grubby motel we were staying in.

"Do you have any money?" I looked in the mirror at Em waiting for an answer.

" N-no we d-don't. I mean we've been on the r-r-run. Living on the streets a-again." She sniffs throughout her informing me, new tears building in her eyes.

"Oh just great." I mutter. Sammy stares at me with a questioning look in his eyes. "What?" I asked him sharply.

"You won that poker game last night we can afford to buy them a room for the night. It's the least we can do considering they just saved a town from a nest, well more than a nest, of vampires."

Em turned to look at her sister,"Hey don't you play poker Belle?" She was clearly trying to make conversation.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Belle replied. She stared out of the window.

"Of course" I muttered to Sam. "uh Dean?" He said.

"Yeah?"

" You missed the turning to the motel," I glanced back in the mirror seeing the motel sign dissappear in the distance.

"Oh right, sorry" I turned.

Reducing the speed, the car slowly crawled as I into an available car parking spot.

"You girls go with Sammy-" Sam gave me a dirty look, "Sorry, Sam, and I'll go over to the reception and see if they can rent you a room." I get out of the car and turn on my heel ready to go when someone touches my arm. They were clearly female. Em or Belle?

I turned around again to see Em looking shyly at the ground she cleared her throat.

"Ummm, Dean? Can I come with you please?"

"Sure." I shrugged and began to walk again. Suddenly a feeling gripped me. Sadness. I turned to see Belle staring at me. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back.

"Hey Sam, you forgot someone!" I called.

Sam laughed, "Sorry!" He walked up to belle and started talking to her.

"So Em why'd you wanna come with me? Checking out the motel staff?!" I smiled, trying my best to make her laugh. She smiled a faint smile.

"Yeah." She said half heartedly clearly not interested in the staff. "I just need to clear my head. I might as well start making new friends considering my big sister can't stand me and can't stand the truth." Em puts her hands in the pockets of her jeans. An awkward silence rose around us as we carried on towards the reception.

"Em? Do you mind if I call you that?" Em shakes her head showing me she's fine by me calling her by her nickname. "Don't doubt that Belle doesn't love you." Em's watery blue eyes look like an ocean, storms brewing, emptiness and vastness, Em had now definitely given up. You could tell by the set of her shoulders and the short steps she took rather than the longs one that she was able to take with her legs that seemed to go on for miles.

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but just don't give up on her. " Em opened her mouth to protest but I raised my hand to stop her. "Let me finish. I know she seems bossy but she's protecting you. Her short temper is a side effect of caring about you." Em put a hand in her hair and coughed. " Just, if you do leave her, keep in contact with her please?" I stopped outside the motel door to look at her. "Dean can I tell you a secret?" she looked straight into my eyes.

"Sure."

" I don't want to leave her. I can think of nothing worse."

"Well why did you say you were going to? And don't say it's because of you falling into a pissing pond!" I looked at her waiting for her reaction. She seemed to blame herself for falling and Belle blamed herself. How deep was this pond, all the way to Australia?

Em swallowed as she stared at me. Why was everyone staring at me. I know I'm attractive and all but I think Em is a little bit too young for me considering I'm 26. I heard Em scoff. Almost as if she'd heard what I was thinking...

"What?"

"Nothing." she averted her gaze and looked down at the concrete that formed the path. It was still drenched as the rain continued to strike it. It was at that moment I realised that it was still raining.

"Shall we run?" I looked at the fragile girl beside me her midnight hair stuck across her cheeks.

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"It's just that it's raining." I told her, clearly she hadn't noticed either.

"Oh I didn't realize. I've been too wrapped up in my problems. It's raining like cats and dogs!"

"What?" I asked confused.

Em laughed a small laugh "Nothing, it's a British saying."

I shrugged," oh okay. "

Her long black hair began to get soaked and her blue eyes shifted from me to the floor and then back to me. Maybe I should consider modelling?! Em laughed again "What?! " I smiled

" Nothing, let's go inside." She walked ahead of me and into the motel lobby.

"Its not a cat walk you know!" Em laughed as I walked past her.

"What?!" I asked, intrigued.

" Nothing. It's just that you looked like you wanted to be a model for a moment then." Em hides her face her black hair covering her pale skin and dainty facial features.

That was weird. The cat walk remark then the jab about modelling. If I didn't know any better I'd think that she could read my thoughts. I look up as I see the desk with the receptionist behind it. I quicken my pace and Em easily keeps up. She tugs her dark, green, rain drenched coat further around her body. Immediately all eyes are on the shivering strangers who are in the lobby. The receptionist smiles as she quickly disregards Em and rakes her eyes over to me, checking me out.

"Hi, a room for two please." I say and smile the most charming smile I can muster. The little blonde behind the desk looks over at Em with distaste.

Em quickly says, "Oh it's not for us." she points between herself and I.

The blonde smiles and books the room telling us the room number and the total.

Sam's P.O.V.

I start to walk away from the impala when Em and Dean make their way to book another room. The rain spits lashing at me angrily; yet Belle just stands next to the car as if it were a safe haven.

" Hey Sam, you forgot someone!" Dean's voice boomed around the empty parking lot.

"Sorry!" I yelled back to him as the rain drowned out his footsteps. I turned on my heel approaching Belle who was standing with her arms crossed, a challenging expression on her face and her brown, darkened hair, from the rain, plastered across her cheeks.

"Come inside you'll freeze." I stood infront of Belle.

"I've been in worse, but thank you. I will accept your offer of shelter." Her face was pale anyway but especially now. Her bright green eyes studied my face before deciding she could trust me. We walked toward the room.

"So do you stay on earth or in heaven? " I asked awkwardly. It was the only question I could think of.

"Well I am still human!" She snapped at me, clearly agitated at me blurting out such a stupid question. I looked down at the boring, off-white carpet that was supposedly meant to make the beige, cream room look bigger.

Looking up again I turned around whilst saying, "I'm sorry. Would you like anything? Maybe a drink or something to eat? You can use the shower if you want so you won't freeze to death." I laughed nervously not quite knowing what to make of her. She laughed a small, shy laugh that contrasted her personality.

" No I'm sorry. Just not a good day that's all. May I sit down?" Well despite her temper she was polite.

" Of course." Quickly Belle pulled out a seat from underneath the desk and sat on it. Her dark jacket was drenched so she took it off revealing a black shirt with long white sleeves.

"I am sorry though. You seem like a nice guy so don't take how I've been personally, it's just me."

"It's fine. I understand." Walking over to the double bed with burgundy, cheap sheets I sit on the edge of it, crumpling the duvet. I look at Belle. She reaches to her head and pulls her hair up into a bun in the centre of her head securing it with a hair tie.

"So Belle, do you get on with Cas?" I asked. She smiled.

"Honestly, I do. It's really weird. But I guess, in some ways he reminds me of Em"

"And the other angels? Gabriel?" I furthered, determined to keep the conversation going.

" Gabriel and Cas are really the only two I like. But I suppose, they're all my siblings so I don't hate any of them. And Gabe has shown me a few ways to have fun with them" we laughed." So you've met him then?" Belle asked, pulling down on her sleeves.

"Oh yeah... We've definitely met him. Many times actually. He has a certain way with people." I laughed despite me disliking him to say the least.

"So who's that dude who you're with? Dean, is it?" Belle giggles nervously.

" Yeah. Dean. He's my big brother. An arrogant, ladies man."

"Ladies man?! Please! I've seen much nicer! " Belle scoffed.

I chuckled. " Well he thinks he's some kind of gift to women. And your sister, Emmeline I think?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's basically the opposite of me. Quiet, shy and really clever. "

"I'm sure you're really clever too. How old is she?" I was intrigued about Em she seemed different compared to Belle. Special.

"She's 18 and too young to date." Belle's green eyes pierced my gaze as she looked me over. Judged me. Warning me away from her little sister.

"I thought she was older and I wouldn't date her because I respect you guys too much even though I've only just met you. Also Cas would probably call me an assbutt and kill me if I did." I averted my gaze "Oh and Dean is 26. If you wanted to know."

" I wasn't even thinking to date him! And yeah Cas, me and half of the angel army would kill you before you could even kiss her. Nothing personal, it's just we're protective of her." I shifted awkwardly.

" I wouldn't let you date Dean to be honest. But not because I'm protective of him. Because he's more trouble than its worth with women, seriously, " we both laughed.

"When I tell you this, believe me and take my advice Belle. I'm not doing this to scare you away, only to warn you. Don't fall for Dean. He will stamp on your heart when he's finished with you. He doesn't do love he does fun." I stared at Belle showing her how serious I was. She gulped. It was her turn to avert her gaze.

"I can promise you that I won't. I'm not interested in a relationship now, nor will I ever be. Men are disgusting. Not you I'm sure, but the men I attract seem to think they can stomp all over me." Tears sprung to her eyes. I got up to get her a tissue when the door was abruptly opened. White paint chips flaked off the door onto the carpet as it banged against the wall from the sheer force of it being opened. Dean and Em stepped in.

"Hey Sammy, Belle." He looked at each of us his green eyes flicking between us. "I managed to book you and Em a room a few doors down. It's room 45."

Belle stood up.

"Thank you. And thank you Sam." She extended a small, pale hand toward me and I shook it.

" No problem " I smiled

"See you soon!" Dean called as both girls left the dirty room.

" Wow," Dean muttered, "They have almost as many issues as us! " he flopped onto his bed.

I wonder if Belle and Em were going to talk it out. To make up. To be sister's again.

"So what's Em like?"

"She's nice. Has some issues but considering she just told her sister she was leaving because she is the cause of all their problems, she's lovely." Dean looked at me. "Why so interested any ways?"

"Oh. It's just I thought we'd see a lot of them so we might as well get to know them." At that comment Dean sat up and shook his head.

"And why would we see more of them?" Disbelief tinged his tone as he pulled his fingers through his caramel, brown mini quiff.

"They are Cas' sister's and Cas hasn't seen them in forever."

"Fair point I suppose. Hey speaking of trenchcoat, where is he?" Dean turned to look at me.

"I don't know. He left at the fire didn't he?" "I think so."

The green curtains fluttered revealing the night sky. I checked the time. 8pm. Suddenly cas appeared infront of my bed. "Hey Cas." Dean muttered as he closed his eyes. " Hello Dean. Hello Sam. Where are my sisters?"

"They're in their room. And before you ask it's room 45. They've just had an argument which you missed and we had to diffuse. They aren't on what you would call... Speaking basis." Cas looked at me with worry as he stood in the middle of the room. He looked like he didn't know what to do.

" Why are you just standing around, Cas?" Dean looked at Cas through half-lidded eyes as he was falling asleep. Dean's eyes were drooping as Cas answered.

"I'm not sure what to do. They have feelings which most angels don't. I don't know how to handle this. Sam. WHAT DO I DO?" Cas had moved closer so he was standing right in front of me.

"First step, Cas. Personal space." Cas stepped backwards, "Second step. You go to see them. Third step. You talk to them and try to get them to talk to each other."

Cas nodded an approval slowly. He took another step backward.

Suddenly Dean sprung into life, " Hey Cas, they mentioned something about living on the streets? What's that about? " Cas sighed a long and heavy sigh.

"Ah. It seems you have picked up on their fully human past. I cannot explain it to you. But I can show you," he took a step closer to us and Dean rubbed his eyes. "Look Cas, I've not slept for two days. What do you mean?"

Suddenly Cas touched mine and Dean's foreheads. When I opened my eyes we were in a dark back alley.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Suddenly a small girl ran past us. She was wearing grubby clothes that hadn't been washed in ages. I noticed a loaf of bread in her arms "I SAW YOU! THIEF!" A man's voice called out from behind her. "Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Arabella. " Cas said sadly.


	11. Chapter 11 - Castiel'sEm's POV

**Disclaimer - we don't own Supernatural.**

**A/N - Sorry I've not posted in a few weeks but school sadly calls... I hope you enjoy chapter 11 of WW! Please favourite, follow and review.**

Cas's P.O.V

I had been here too many times before. Watching my younger sisters fend on their own in the streets. Sam and Dean looked at me with disbelief across their faces. "Wait, so that little girl is Belle?" Dean asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. This is her second year on the streets. She's eleven. " I replied.

Sam's mouth fell open. " Eleven?!"

" Yes." I began to walk after Arabella, leading the Winchesters into a darker alleyway.

The sickly looking, stick thin man continued to chase Arabella around corners as she clutched onto the loaf of bread she had been able to swipe. She rounded corners her little legs pushing her further as her energy surged. Emmeline and Arabella had been living on the streets since Em was seven and Belle was turning eleven. At this particular moment that I had chosen to take Sam and Dean back to, Arabella and Emmeline had been fending for themselves for seven months. Their clothes were all ready tattered and covered in dirt. Emmeline's t-shirt that was once white was now grey and Arabella's pale blue trousers were turning darker with grime. The little girls who were once sheltered had now experienced some of the worst things in the world.

Dean suddenly began to run after the man, "HEY BUDDY, LEAVE HER ALONE! I'LL PAY FOR WHATEVER SHE TOOK!" He shouted. As he closed in on the man, he attempted to grab his shoulder. Dean stopped when his hand went straight through the man's shoulder. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"We're ghosts Dean." Sam called.

"I'm not dead!" Dean replied as he waited for us.

" Well done Sam. Dean, we cannot interact with the people here. This is Yorkshire, England, eleven years ago. We're not really here. It is a figment of the past" I explained.

"A figment of the past?" Dean seemed angry, "We can't just let him chase her. He'll catch up to her!"

"Dean we need to let the past play out how it has happened. How it was destined to be at that specific point in time." I tried to enforce in Dean's head that he couldn't help Arabella as she neared closer to Emmeline.

"Belle is leading the man straight towards Em!" Sam gasped.

Myself, Dean and Sam watched the events play out. Staring as Arabella disappeared just as the man grabbed her. The memory started to fade away at the edges eventually engulfing itself and making our heads swirl as we were brought back to the present.

Swiftly, we were brought back to the grubby motel room. Dean collapsed onto the bed.

" What happened? " He asked.

" What?" I said as Sam sat on his bed.

" To Belle and Em, what happened? " Dean continued.

"The same thing that always happened when Arabella was being chased. She slipped away." Sam inhaled sharply.

" Cas, what do you mean?" he asked

"Arabella may be fiery, but she's fast. Anytime she felt threatened by a chaser she would accelerate or... " I paused. "What?" The brothers chorused

"She'd fight."

Dean sat up, "An eleven year old?! Fighting?!"

"She's strong, Dean."

" But she was eleven!" Dean exclaimed clearly not believing me.

"She'd had months of experience of how to survive on the streets and she was motivated by making sure she was successful every time so that she could get back to Emmeline." I admired how Arabella fought for her sister. How she kept her safe. I think that's why I'm closest to both Emmeline and Arabella, because they seemed to have a fight inside them.

"Look dean, she's fine isn't she?" Sam pointed out

"She was eleven! Alone on the streets, looking after her seven year old sister!" dean shouted.

Sam flinched at his brother's fury.

"Dean. My sisters coped. If anything I am more proud of them for looking out for eachother on the street." I levelled with him.

And with that I sat down on a dining chair with brown leather covering the seat. Dean remained silent after his little outburst whilst Sam started to browse on his laptop. All you could hear was Dean's breathing getting deeper as he drifted off to sleep and Sam's fingers tapping away on the keyboard

"Hey guys. I've found some information on the vampire clan that attacked you, Emmeline and Belle." Sam looked at me as I approached him waiting for him to tell me more.

"What?" Dean grumbled as he got up off the bed.

Em's P.O.V

I paced the floor in the motel room, noticing more flaws with it as I did. The cracked window, the stained carpet, the broken table leg. Belle was lying face down on her bed, breathing quickly. I knew I had to talk to her. I had avoided it for as long as I could.

"Belle?" I asked.

"Yes Emmeline? " She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just snapped back in the car." I looked down at the floor and felt my cheeks getting redder making my face feel like a flame. I knew that Belle would be disappointed in me, that she would have a sad look in her eyes, that she would finally realise that it wasn't her fault for out parents death, that it was mine.

"Oh no, it's fine. Are you still erm, you know?" Belle muttered.

She shifted to look at the wall and pulled her pillow so as she was hugging it.

"Am I what?" I asked, as if I didn't know what she meant.

"Leaving?" She said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"I don't know. Can you bear for me to be around you?" Tears sprung into my eyes as I feared that Belle wanted me to leave.

"Of course I can bear to be around you you idiot!" Belle hugged me as she almost told me off. Why would she want me around her when I was horrid to her? I started to pick at my nails when Belle released me from her grip.

"That's if you can forgive me of course?" Belle looked at her boots, avoiding my eyes.

" Do you know what Arabella? I think I can!" I beamed as I hugged her again. She threw her arms around me and pulled me onto my bed, resulting in me dissolving into laughter.

" LET GO OF ME!" I shrieked in between laughs.

" NO!" She replied. Finally we stood up. "Right, I'm going for a shower. Get some rest or something," Belle shrugged as she left to go shower.

I saw a little, old-fashioned television in the corner of the room and switched it on. Sitting on my bed I crossed my legs and got comfy. After flicking through twenty channels I gave up trying to find anything good and reverted to reading my book. Currently I'm reading Harry Potter... Again. I know. Belle says it's a children's book but I like to imagine being eleven again and escaping from my life of living on the streets to go to Hogwarts and study magic.

I had just started to settle into the book when I heard belle singing in the shower. I couldn't recognise the song but her voice was something I hadn't heard for a long time. She sung every word with a certain amount of respect in her voice. It is like watching an artist with a blank canvas, painting his life infront of you. Her voice is golden. It had been so long since Belle had even sung anything. When we were younger Belle found an old guitar at a charity shop in Yorkshire and I learned myself to play. Myself and Belle would busk trying to earn extra money for food or clothes from cheap shops. Belle would sing and I would play the guitar and sometimes pipe in with backing vocals. It felt like me and Belle against the world as we fought a greater force.

Suddenly Belle changed song.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind," she started. This one I knew. Paramore, The Only Exception. One of the first songs I learnt to play on guitar. One of Belle's favourites.

"He broke his own heart, and I watched as he tried to reassemble it" I finished. I heard Belle laugh before she continued.

"And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget, and that was the day I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."

I lifted my head as we both chorused " But darling, you are the only exception, you are the only exception."

I stopped singing and went back to reading my book. I was so engrossed in the world of witchcraft and wizardry that I didn't hear Belle open the bathroom door.

"Do you mind if I turn off the light? " Belle asked me.

"No it's fine. I've literally just finished this chapter." I laughed as I climbed under the covers of my white, clean, single bed and turned my bedside lamp on whilst Belle flipped the main light switch off. She climbed into her bed and looked over at me.

"Hey Em?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing tomorrow? " She asked, hoping I had a plan. " I mean, are we staying with Cas? I don't really wanna go back on the streets again but if we need to then it's fine." She finished.

"Well the Winchesters seem nice" I started.

"But we don't have any money to keep paying for motel rooms." Belle told me, worried.

"We can make money. I mean you are amazing at poker and pool and we could busk. Could we please stay with Cas? You know he's my favourite brother." I attempted to persuade her. When she looked lien she was going to say no I pulled the puppy dog look at her and felt her resistance crumble away.

" Oh I see how it is! I'm gonna have to show a load of hasbeens how to play pool in sweaty pubs surrounded by drunk bikers." She started, with a grin.

"Belle you told me you were more at home in pubs anyway," I interrupted.

"Let me finish! And I'm gonna have to teach a bunch of poshies how to play poker properly all so we can stay with Cas and the Winchesters? "

I smiled at her "Yes, yes you are."

" Fine!" She laughed.

"Goodnight Belle" I whispered.

"Goodnight Em. " She replied.

I closed my eyes and began to dream, excited of what the next day might hold.


End file.
